


24. Christmas Eve

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Traditions, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale, Crowley, and The Them spend Christmas Eve together every year for festive fun before sending the children home to their families. This year, Crowley happens to mention something unexpected.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	24. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/gifts).



“Are you sure? But why …?” Aziraphale and the Them looked at Crowley curiously. Surely he’d been joking. “My dear, that can’t be right.”

Everyone would be heading to their own homes soon, but Aziraphale enjoyed this getting together tradition.

“It is. I’m telling the truth.” Crowley was grinning, surprised none of them already knew this, but enjoying the unexpected befuddlement he’d caused.

“I expect he’s taking the mick,” Adam declared suspiciously.

“Nope, you can look it up. They do “cookies and milk”.”

The children looked at their mince pies and glass of sherry.

“They’re all mad over there!” Pepper decided.


End file.
